Priority: London
by arias asriel
Summary: Shepard has broken the growing grip of Indoctrination. The Reapers however are still burning Earth and the rest of the Galaxy, the window of opportunity is closing. The last light of resistance will either wink out of existence or light the way to a better future. Femshep, Paragon, Colonist, Warhero, Soldier, Ashley survived, Whole crew survived ME2.
1. Shepard I

Basic premise is this story follows the indoctrination theory. So after the beam knocks out shepard it all takes place in her (in my case) head, and picking the destroy option is the way to escape indoctrination. So this story picks up after the Shepard breathing scene.

* * *

Shepard woke with a gasp. Every nerve in a body felt like it was on fire as consciousness returned to her. Her green and white N7 armour was scorched and melted, her skin blistered and cut. Her breathing was painful indicating more than one broken rib. She was however still alive and relieve flooded her system, like a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

_Was it over?_ She thought.

The sounds of battle still raged around her, as she looked up. The two kilometre form of Harbinger literally toward over her, its yellow 'eyes' seeming to glare at her.

"SHEPARD!" it bellowed, shaking the ground as it spoke, "YOUR EFFORTS OUR FUTILE AGAINST US. WE ARE ETERNAL!"

Shepard staggered to get to her feet as Harbingers main weapon began charging with its ominous red glow, gritting her teeth in agony she forced herself to stand.

Suddenly the familiar voice of Joker sounded over her com, "Hey! Asshole! Knock knock!"

The Normandy had been skimming over the rooftops of London since Harbinger had broken off from the battle. Its Silaris Armour scorched and dented from AA fire. As it cleared the last building a shining blue light collected at its nose as the Thanix cannons powered up.

Harbinger adjusted its position to get a clear shot at the Normandy but too late. A white-blue beam lanced from the nose of the Normandy striking exactly where Harbingers main weapon was located in between the gaps of its five legs. The Normandy which was travelling too fast to pull away instead hurtled straight towards Harbinger firing six Javelin missiles pointed blank before performing a barrel roll to avoid a collision by inches.

Harbinger screeched and wailed as its systems overloaded and red explosions dotted its hull before its back legs buckled and it tipped backwards making the ground shake and buildings collapse as it hit the ground.

"Oh yeah! WHO'DA MAN!" cheered Joker as the Normandy pitched upward, "Finish this Commander!"

Shepard grinned in spite of the pain, "Nice job Joker, wi-"

Before Shepard could finish her sentence, Harbingers corpse exploded in a crimson blast, the shockwave sending Shepard flying backwards.

Groaning in pain Shepard got to her feet again, looking around to see the damage. She spotted what she was looking for, Liara and Garrus.

30 feet away from her they lay unconscious in the dirt, she prayed they weren't dead. Running over to the them she check the pulse of the Asari first, steady and strong so just unconscious, then she check the Turian, how had a large rent in the torso section of his armour. His was fluctuating wildly, she quickly applied medi-gel to the wound to stabilize him.

"All hammer forces," called Hackett over the comm, "The conduit beam is unstable. You've got to get there now or this is all for nothing! Reaper forces are converging on your location, we've got Geth reinforcements for those who can't make the beam in time but someone get there now!"

Shepard whipped around to look at the beam, it was pulsing erratically get narrow then wide at random intervals as well as bolts of mass effect energy lancing into nearby objects.

Guiltily she turned to face her companions, "I'm sorry Liara." She said before kissing her lover on the forehead.

She looked at Garrus, "Meet me at the bar sometime."

Unholtersing her Paladin pistol and pushing through the pain Shepard took off for the conduit. The ear splitting shriek over hundreds of Banshees ran through her body as enemy troops converged on the conduit.

Within a minute Shepard crossed the wasteland to the beam and threw herself into it. The mass effect energy connected with her and in the blink of any eye accelerated her to the Citadel.

The area of the wards the conduit took prisoners to was dank and dark when Shepard was unceremoniously thrown into the room. The silence was only broken by the rapid intense beating of Shepards heart in her ears.

Lights of circuitry illuminated the walls around her; it pulsed rapidly with more and more of it turning red as opposed to blue. She guessed something was wrong with the system.

Unexpectedly all the lights suddenly flickered out before the room exploded in a shower of sparks. Shepard covered her face to protect it but then tore them away to look as a familiar screech met her ears in the midst of the overloads.

A Banshee had followed her through and from the looks over it the beam had failed on earth instantly afterwards.

"Oh fuck." Whispered Shepard as the Banshee glared at her.

In spite of the intense pain of her broken body Shepard dived away as the Banshee sent a biotic attack her way. Just missing her it buckled the wall behind.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" swore Shepard as she ran for the door.

It was to little use however as the Banshee performed its unique charge and she ran head long into it. It's skeletal left hand grabbed her around the throat and lifted her off her feet as the right hand drew back to perform its dreaded impale move on her.

* * *

Well what do you think as a start? Hope you don't mind long waits to find out what happens next as we're not coming back to Shepard for quite awhile. Most of the story will be the battle on Earth experiences by VIPs (mostly Shepards squad members both past and present). R and R. Enjoy.


	2. Krogan I

Wrex snarled as the Marauders head exploded from a blast of his Claymore. He buried the bayonet into an oncoming husk before pulling the trigger again ripping it and its companion following apart. Grunt and the rest of Arlack company were fighting in the buildings around the crossroads, dangerous work considering the Reapers favouring close combat tactics.

"Wrex," growled Grunt, "scouts on the roof are seeing Banshees. Lots of Banshees heading our way, they're like Varren, big ugly glowing biotic Varren."

"Copy that, Grunt. Hold as long as you can, keep your distance." Acknowledged Wrex.

"Roger."

Wrex turned to his men, "MEN you've heard that scream. That's those fucking Banshees screaming, lots of them, THEY'RE SCREAMING BECAUSE THEY KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TO THE!"

His men roared in agreement as they readied weapons.

"THIS IS WHAT IT COMES DOWN TO. THE GENOPHAGE IS CURED, AND THESE BASTARDS WANT TO STEAL ALL WE HAVE AND ALL WE COULD HAVE! ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM?!"

"NEVER!" came the response.

As the roaring died down, a familiar growl met Wrexs ears. Turning he saw a Brute come around the corner.

"Hold fire men." he ordered, "This one's mine."

At these words the Brute bent down to charge, and Wrex answered by bioticly charging into its face. The beast reeled back and he unloaded a round into its chest crumpling its armour. It swung its massive right arm at him and slammed a biotic fist into it.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH!" bellowed Wrex as he sent out another biotic cannonball into its chest.

The Brute keeled over backwards and Wrex leapt onto its chest. He stabbed his bayonet into its neck relishing in its scream. Then he reached for its Turian skull and heaved, ripping and sparks were heard before the head came loose in its hand.

Wrex roared in Triumph joined by his men at seeing the clan leader single handedly kill a Brute in close combat.

Wrex began to hear the sound of the Banshees bizarre method of charging in the distance now, they were getting close.

"An impressive kill." Called a feminine voice.

Wrex looked up to a nearby roof. An Asari clad in pleasantly revealing red and black armour stood on top of one of the buildings. Without batting an eye she leapt from the building before gracefully descending down to the ground.

"I know you." Said Wrex, "You were with Shepard when she visited Tuchanka."

"Indeed," replied the Asari, "My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar code. Shepard recruited me to fight the Collectors."

"Ha, been a long time since I've seen a Justicar." Grinned Wrex, "and you must have a quad on you if Shepard recruited you specifically."

"I possess some skill." Replied Samara calmly.

"Samara!" came Grunts enthusiastic call over the comm, "It's been too long since we killed something together!"

Smiling she replied, "Grunt it is good to hear you voice."

"Heh boys," chuckled Wrex, "All they can think about is toys and girls. Well you're welcome to join us here Justicar, can't have me taking all the biotic glory."

"It will be my pleasure, Wrex ."

Samara strode back to the line of warriors under Wrexs command. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Grunt grinned as he watched Samara and Wrex rejoin the line of warriors. Leaning down he pulled his knife out of a Cannibal corpse.

The air felt cold and dead, like they eye of a storm, fitting he supposed.

Without warning the ground began to shake underneath him, as sensation he had felt once before but would never forget.

"RACHNI!" he roared, brandishing his Geth shotgun, "cover the doors, flamers focus fire!"

"Wrex!" he called, "You know what that is."

"Yeah, can't do anything til they surface. According to Anderson this cities has miles of sewers and transport systems under it. Perfect for ambushes."

The shaking grew more and more intense, but not a single Rachni appeared.

_Scare tactic?_ Thought Wrex, _No, need to much intelligence for that. Reapers have it, their soldiers don't._

Dust began to fall from the buildings and the windows rattled, when it dawned on Wrex.

"GRUNT!" he bellowed into the comm, "They're bringing the buildings down. Get out of there now!"

"Copy."

Seconds later the buildings on both sides of the street began to crumble into the street. As they did, the synthetic forms of the Rachni erupted from the street ahead of them.

"TAKE COVER!" roared Wrex diving behind a nearby wall.

The first salvo made the streets glow red, as the buildings collapsed. Immediately following the salvo dozens of Grunts warriors leapt from the windows.

"Move into cover." Grunt ordered as he hit the ground.

The second salvo caught many of Arlahak Company, of those that were hit, many kept moving but some did not.

"Hold until after the next salvo." Ordered Wrex, "Then hit them with everything you have."

Affirmatives rang out, immediately followed by the next salvo. As the Rachni guns silenced...

"FIRE!"

The Krogan launched everything from their assortment of weapons, tearing into the Rachni like a rabid Varren. This caused swarms of the larvae to burst from their bodies.

"Flammers!" yelled Grunt, "focus on the small ones, don't let them near us."

The volley continued to be exchanged as the two sides fought. The Krogan coming out on top as they could take cover, whereas the reaper forces couldn't. However the ominous sound and light of the Banshees approach grew louder and brighter. Wrex realised the Rachni, or Ravagers as the Alliance called them were delaying the allied forces setting up proper defences and the Banshees probably supported by Brutes would flush them out into Ravager and Cannibal crossfire.

"Arlakah Company. Fall back, get ready to cover our escape when the Banshees show up, or this'll get ugly real fast." Ordered Wrex.

Between the next few salvos, Krogan forces fell back ready to cover their escape.

"Urdnot Wrex, this Alliance MR unit 7-Alpha-5. Makos are en-route to your location. They'll form an artillery line behind your forces."

"Copy 7-Alpha-9."

A few moments later three Makos appeared behind them on the road and unloaded thousands of rounds and shells at them. The Rachni burrowed underground at the onslaught of heavy weapons, the stutter of weapons died down.

"Wrex, Mako sensors are picking up movement over head. Harvesters we think."

"Copy that."

Wrex looked up and vaguely spotted the winged forms of Harvesters overhead. Then bight specks appeared over head.

"Incoming!" yelled Wrex.

The pods struck the ground behind their lines, releasing Husks, Cannibals, Marauders and the occasional Brute. Simultaneously the Ravagers re-emerged and started firing salvos.

"7-Alpha-9, attack the Ravagers! We'll pull back and deal with the infantry."

"Roger."

"Pull back!" yelled Wrex.

The Krogan burst from their cover firing at the infantry. Shields flickered, barrels glowed hot and biotics flew.

Wrex saw Samara fling two husks miles in the air before ripping a cannibal apart. Not to be outdone by a woman he sent a shockwave into a group of cannibals and a marauder, sending them flying.

A voice filled his ear from the comms.

"This is Anderson. All forces on the east flank fall back to Parliament square. Navpoint is being broadcast."

"This is Wrex, we'll cover the other forces as they retreat. Tell us where to go."

"Copy that Wrex, send some troops to the old spaceport. We've got some specialists trying to retrieve some tech, which could help. The rest of your forces cover the Quarians and Turian forces."

"Grunt. Head east, meet up with some alliance there to break out some tech. I'll take our forces west to the navpoint."

"Don't die old man." Called Grunt, "Arlakah Company. We're going east, follow me."

Grunt launched plasma ahead of him followed by the rest of his company along the line of 50 odd Makos to Heathrow Space port, whilst Wrex headed West towards central London.

* * *

Miranda Lawson gritted her teeth as a shot struck just above her head. She popped out of cover and got the Marauder right between the eyes.

The Banshees that were approaching the main force had moved past her small group, they'd deactivated their shields and their armour cloaked all body heat, so they didn't register on sensors. So the reapers must've guessed they'd died in the shuttle crash.

A stray Rachni husk emerged near her position. Miranda was about to open fire when a thin figure in black N7 armour, decloaked behind it, and sliced it in half with a single swing of her sword.

"Nice job." Commented Miranda, before ducking away from the blow a Marauder almost landed to her head.

Before she could counter attack, the Marauder briefly hovered off the ground then, shot to her left, before it recovered it was struck by two whips of biotic energy that exploded on connecting. Miranda smiled at the ex-cerberus adept she'd rescued.

"Alright." She announced to the motley assortment of about twenty ex-cerberus and classified N7 classes, "The prototype hammerheads were being worked on here. They're fast, agile and if the engineers did any work, now heavily armed and armoured. Let's find them and get them into the fight.


End file.
